fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Comptoir de la guilde/@comment-25100941-20150218141806/@comment-11100959-20170119185910
Taon a écrit : Votre excuse sans fondement ne va pas faire disparaître le nombre incalculable d'incohérences. Un manga qui utilise l'humour ce n'est pas d'office un manga qui ne se prend pas au sérieux. Dimaria_déshabille_Lucy.jpg Brandish s'amuse avec la poitrine de Lucy.jpg Yukino_subit_la_magie_de_Rahkeid.png Angel_affectée_par_la_magie_de_Rahkeid.jpg Brandishienne.png MMMMMMHHHHH ! UN BON PLAN PERVERS TOUS LES CHAPITRES AU MINIMUM ! DIGNE D'UN SHONEN COMME LES AUTRES ! Oy oy c'est la première fois que je me mêle au forum donc soyez indulgent lolol.... Fairy Tail était un manga epic, possiblement émouvant (dépendant de la personne), jusqu'à l'arc des Dragons après les GJM..Du moins, c'est mon avis. l'histoire était bonne et le seul hic que les gens allaient chercher était le fait que les méchants rejoignent toujours les gentils no matter what, que la force de l'amitié pouvait te faire faire des choses inconcevable même dans ce monde-là et c'est à peu près tout... Maintenant, les deux derniers points sont poussés aux max genre, Erza qui bat Kyouka. Et pour l'histoire, elle se dégrade un peu avec des tentatives de plot ou d'ajout de personnages qui à prime abord on l'air vraiment cool mais qui finalement ne servent à rien et sont tout simplement ridicule lorsqu'on apprend leur magie... Hum Hum. Les moments qui sont supposés être émouvant ne le sont plus genre, la mort de Makarof qui était sans saveur, triste chose vraiment surtout que FT à toujours bien réussi à rendre les scènes de mort intense (ex:Simon, Erza Scarlett dans l'Arc de la tour céleste qui étaient de vraiment bon moments.) Pour ce qui est des scènes de porn...bah. I dont mind thems much to be honest.. Par contre, il y a des moments où c'Est pas nécéssaire de voir la personne nue et c'est juste du fan service genre, Erza qui se transforme et à qui ont voit un bon morceau d'ass ou encore une fois, Wendy dans le corps de Eileen ou vis-vers-ca. Ce que j'en pense honnêtement, ce que l'auteur aurait pu tenter un univers plus dark (moyen-âge style Game of Thrones) où le viol, le Sex ect est quelque chose qui existe dans l'esprit des gens et qui est atroce, pour le viole et humiliation relié à ça, mais, que les méchantd et même, soyons fou, les gentils feraient. Ça pourrait être excellent et comme ça, ce ne serait pas aussi Cringy et gênant quand quelqu'un est pervers. Erza, Natsu et Grey sont souvent nu et, malgré l'embarras du dernier, les deux premiers n'en ont rien à foutre d'être nu, comme ils disent à Lucy qui est toujours scandalisée et qui réagis comme une fille de 8 ans voyant des fesses pour la première fois. Je pense que c'est ça Taon qui énerve les gens. Le sex dans FT est présent, très présent même, surtout récemment, mais ils font une scène chaque fois que quelqu'un voit quelqu'un d'autre nu et ça c'est ce qui énerve les gens. C'est probablement pourquoi FT est considéré par certain, comme étant un manga/anime pour enfants. Je pense que le manga se prend au sérieux un peu mais il devrait carrément aller au bout de ce qu'il tente de faire. Si il veut faire un monde où le sex est présent et que les gens humilient, violent, baise...bref, un monde où le sex est quelque chose de normal dans la société, qu'il le fasse entièrement et pas juste à moitié parce que maintenant, chaque chapitre ressemble à un fantasme d'Hiro et FT c'était pas ça au début. Cliché du jour: FT c'était mieux avant Emperor JarjarkineTalk janvier 19, 2017 à 18:59 (UTC)